Legacy of Solus
by deathbytaco1
Summary: Solus Prime was know as the greatest of inventors, she could create amazing things. Such as weapons, machines that would do seemingly anything, and even things that can't be put into words. But one day she made something that was thought to only be possible by primus himself, she created life, the first Sparkling, and this is his story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello** **and welcome to my Transformers Prime story. This story is gonna start off in the past but then go right into canon but with my OC.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Transformers or anything made by Hasbro, I do however own this story and my OC.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _In the beginning, when the Primes aided Primus to fight Unicron, before the betrayal of Megatronus, Solus Prime was working in her lab inventing new creations for Cybertron_ _and the other Primes._

 _However, Solus Prime felt she could do more._

 **Solus Prime's lab**

Solus Prime was pacing around her lab in frustration (she looks like She did when we see her in the flash back, but if you want just imagine she looks like a bigger Arcee but has hair that looks like the night sky, literally). She had been unable to build anything at all today, which wasn't like her. But who could blame the Prime? She had been working on something that would surpass anything she had previously created. She was making a sparkling, the first sparkling. With the help of Onyx Prime, Nexus Prime, herself and the Forge, they had successfully created life, something only Primus had been capable of before!

But this wasn't what frustrated her, what had Solus on edge was that Primus was currently looking over the young sparkling to make sure it was healthy and that it came out alright. She normally felt pride in her work but this time it, she felt nothing but constant worry for the child which grew every second he was away from her.

Solus couldn't take it anymore, she started to walk towards the door but just as she reached it, it opened revealing Onyx Prime in his Dragon mode with her sparkling on his back resting peacefully. She quickly grabbed her child and cradled him in her arms as she sighed in content having been reunited with her child. She looked up at Onyx Prime as he returned to his bi-pedal form.

"What did Primus say?! Is he alright, is something wrong with him?! TELL ME!" She yelled frantically.

Onyx Prime chuckled at this new side of Solus he had never seen before. "Don't worry Solus, Primus said he is fine and that he couldn't have done better himself." He said in a deep caring voice.

"Oh thank Primus!" She exclaimed and happily held her now awake sparkling as it reached towards her with joy.

"You should be careful though, we don't exactly know what he will become when he grows up."

Solus looked at Onyx Prime "That matters not right now. Till then I'm going to raise him and let him make his own choices when he gets older."

"Very well then, I will be around if you need me, but be careful, he is fragile." He said before leaving Solus alone with her sparkling.

Solus watched the doors with an annoyed expression as they closed. 'Be careful?' Who did he think she was Megatronus? Her sparkling was perfectly safe in her arms. "First things first." She said raising the child up to look at his bright blue optics that stared back with joy and wonder at his carrier and smiled at her. "What should I call you?" The little mech laughed as his carrier lifted him up. His optics looking over her grey with white accented armor with curiosity. His own armor a dull grey with blue accents.

"I've got it! I will call you, Shadow." She told her child who smiled at his new name.

 _With the creation of a new cybertronian, one that bears the form of a wolf, the future seemed bright, and as the child grew he aided his carrier in many of her tasks and even some of the other primes for a short time. However, not all good things last. When the child reached what humans would call their teenage years, a great evil had corrupted one of the 13 Primes and attacked Solus and her child. Megatronus had been manipulated by one of the other primes and fell to darkness._

 ***BOOM* "SOLUS GIVE ME THE ARMOR, NOW!"** Yelled Megatronus as he destroyed everything in his path having just shot Solus with his Requiem blaster, but her child had intervened in time to avoid any lethal damage to her and had himself been injured in the process. He was now stuck in his beast mode, unable to speak.

Shadow had just gotten him and his carrier to the special pods she had designed in case one of them had been wounded or had to get away from the planet in a hurry. However, before Shadow could put Solus inside her pod he was pushed back into his own pod and was locked in. Shadow let out sounds of protest as he was unable to speak at all. But his Carrier could understand him perfectly.

She gives a sad smile. "I am making sure you survive, if everything works then I will see you shortly." Solus Prime finished putting in the last command and made it to her pod as it closed on her. But as Shadow began to enter stasis, a beam of energy exploded the control panel sending his pod into launch sequence and firing into space. All he could see was a massive explosion of fire and energon. Shadow tried desperately to claw his way out but to no avail, and that was the last thing he saw before entering stasis.

 **/LINE\\\**

 **Earth present day**

"'Must bear witness.'" Soundwave mimicked Starscream as Lazerbeak flew after Starscream.

Soundwave's head snapped back toward the canyon, but not at Optimus Prime or Skyquake but at something that was sticking out of the wall across from him, seemingly to have been unearthed by the fighting. It looked similar to what Skyquake had been kept in. Soundwave flew down towards the strange looking stasis pod, examinig it he found no autobot or decepticon insignia but a strange symbol of a hammer on the front. He decided to see what was inside thinking that he would be able to handle it. Soundwave pulled out another energon cube and placed it in the pod and began the infusion process. This one might take a while due to the strange design of the pod.

 ** _After the fight with Skyquake_**

Optimus Prime looked at the fallen Skyquake with sadness, he had been hoping Skyquake would turn from his dark path and join him. But alas he had refused, now Optimus looked at the rest of the canyon and noticed Soundwave standing in front of a strange looking stasis pod with an all to familiar symbol on it.

"By the Allspark. It cannot be." Said Optimus in shock.

" _BEEP BEEP BOOP?"_ Responded Bumblebee.

"That Bumblebee, is one of the two vaults of Solis Prime. Lost from Cybertron when she became one with the allspark. We cannot allow the decepticons to obtain what is in the vault." Optimus then changed his arms into blasters and armor folded over his mouth as he charged with Bumblebee.

Soundwave looked at Optimus and Bumblebee charging at him, preparing his groundbridge to send them to some random location. Before he could however, Laserbeak sent a live feed of Starscream and Megatron. Soundwave generated a portal and called in reinforcements to bring back the stasis pod while he went to Megatron. 18 vehicons ran out of the portal and began to attack while 6 others were attempting to move the stasis pod.

 **Autobot base**

"Optimus to base, we require your assistance immediately!" He said over the com's as the sound of battle could be heard.

Arcee: "Optimus we read you, what's wrong?"

Optimus: "The decepticons are trying to take the lost vault of Solus Prime. Me and Bumblebee require assistance."

Every Cybertronian in the room was immediately on alert. "Optimus, stand by we are on our way." said Arcee as she rushed to the now activated groundbridge with Bulkhead. The 3 human occupants of the room looked toward Rachet, who had been so obsessed with working on their projects, now wasn't even glancing in their direction. "Um, who's Solus Prime?" Asked Jack curiously.

"Yah spill! Who are they and why's this vault so important?" Asked Miko in her usual way. "Solus Prime was one of the 13 original primes. She had a mystical ability to make white energon which she used to power her forge, which in term allowed her to create anything imaginable." Explained Rachet as he watched the screens.

"When you say anything." Asked Raff trying to understand exactly what he meant.

"I mean anything the wielder can imagine, and with the propper skill, the forge can make it into reality." The humans looked at Rachet with a look of shock.

"And secondly, the reason the vault is so important, is because that it is said to hold Solus Prime's greatest creation."

The three humans looked at one another before Miko spoke "So, what's in it?" She said getting even more interested.

"Nobody knows, it was never recorded in any data base."

Miko couldn't take it anymore while the others were still talking and not focusing on her, she ran toward the still open groundbridge and managed to make it through just before it shut down. As she landed on the other side, Miko saw the Autobots were fighting Cons and there was nobody at the vault. Miko smirked as she made her way toward the vault which seemed to be glowing a bright blue, she almost didn't notice the small pulse that swept over her. As she got closer, whatever part of the vault was closest to her started to glow brighter and followed her as she got near the front of the vault.

When Miko was directly in front of the vault, multiple beams of green light appeared all over her as if scanning for something. When the lights dissipated, multiple panels on the vault shifted to reveal a glowing blue triangle button. Miko, being Miko, pushed the button without any hesitation. Much larger panels started shifting and opening. Miko took a few steps back as a strange cybertronian was asleep in the vault. It was different than the others she had seen. It looked like a giant robotic wolf.

 **Shadow pov**

I open my optics as they adjust to the new light, they then shoot open as I remember what had just happened to my Carrier. I leap from the stasis pod and growl as I look around at this new environment. This isn't Cybertron, is it? Not important, I had to find my Carrier. Before I could think about how I'm going to do this I hear the sound of blasters charging, I look over and see multiple Cybertronians aiming at me. They all looked the same, one of them fires at me and hits me causing dust to cover the area. I hadn't even felt the blast, what a weak blaster, have Cybertronians always been this weak? I can hear some of them cheer, but they all stop once they see me, looking very, very angry. 13 targets identified.

Claws extend as I leap towards them and slice through the first one like nothing, my maw opens and a blast of energy shoots out and leaves a gaping hole in another one of them. These seem more like drones than anything, 4 of the drones open fire from behind me, I look back as twin heavy artillery cannons appear on my back and turn to fire at the drones. A single shot launches them in multiple directions, the remaining 7 all charge me at once, my shoulders transform and multiple small missiles launch and decimate the drones. I move back towards the stasis pod before the sound of charging blasters catches my attention, I turn towards the sound.

There were 4 of them, all had there blasters pointed at me. The first one was a yellow and black mech who had twin barrels on his blasters and his optics were glaring at me, the second one was a big green mech who looked like he could take and dish out a lot of damage and had the angriest expression. The third one was a large red and blue mech who seemed familiar for some reason, and finally was a blue and pink femm, who had a angry expression on her face. One thing that stuck out about them was that they all had the same symbol somewhere on them, so they were a team.

Bladed claws extend from my front paws as my maw opens and a blaster charges in it, twin heavy artillery blasters on my back charge up and aim at them as short range missile launchers prepare to fire from my shoulders. I glare at them, daring them to attack me.

"SO COOL!" Yells a female voice from below me.

The blaster in my mouth powers down as I turn my head to look below me. What I saw was a small organic life form, she had a very colorful look to her. I tilt my head in confusion, where had this one come from. My weapons, besides my heavy weapons, power down and transform back into me as I back up and then lay down so my muzzle is directly in front of the young life form as I stare at her in curiosity. What is this life form?

"Oh my gosh, are you an Autobot or Decepticon, why do you look like a wolf, what else can you turn into, why were you in that vault, do you know Solus Prime, can you beat Bulkhead in an arm wrestling contest, how many blasters you packing, whats your name!?" This life form was interesting, I glance back up at the cybertronians who now seemed more concerned than angry. They appeared to be having a conversation.

 **With the Autobots**

"Optimus what do we do?" Asks Arcee with concern. "We can't just let Miko stay near that thing, and more importantly why was a Predicon inside the vault?"

"It could be extra security, I mean look at all the fire power it has." Replied Bulkhead

 _"BEEP BOOP BUZZ"_ Said Bumblebee in a worried tone.

"I disagree, there might be more to it than meets the eye." Optimus transformed his blasters back into his hands and lowered the face guard as he walked forward.

 **Shadow pov**

My optics narrow as the red and blue one walks toward me, my heavy weapons powering up and aiming at him. I pick up the female by her soft armor (shirt) and slowly rise, I then place her on a nearby rock as she shouts in protest. I turn back and power up my weapons from before, all aimed at the approaching cybertronian.

He raises his hands in a gesture of peace, "I am Optimus Prime, and I request an audience with the greatest creation of Solus Prime." He stated as he bowed in respect.

My optics widen as this, Optimus Prime, bows. This is impossible, there are no other primes besides the 13, I had not received the status of Prime before I was launched into space. But there were no Primes other than the 13. I growl at the false prime and he stands up to face me. "Please I only wish to-" **"RROOOAAARRRRR"** I let out a loud roar that was a sonic wave at him to stop him from lying further.

When the wave hit the cybertronians they all froze. I deactivate my other weapons as I smile that my stasis wave had worked effectively against this pretender and his followers, I look back and notice that the female is passed out as well, guess I over did it. Sadly it will probably never work again, no matter. I slowly walk toward Optimus and prepare my weapons to fire at all of them. But as I got closer I felt the familiar presence grow stronger. A blue surge of energy envelops Optimus and releases him from the stasis lock and his chest plate opens to reveal something I thought I would never see again, before me was the Matrix of Leadership.

I take a few steps back in absolute shock. Optimus stands and speaks in a calm tone. "Is this proof enough that I am a Prime, and if so, I wish to speak with you in the hope of peace." I look at the Prime with new found respect and think on his words. I slowly nod my head and sit down to begin our peaceful conversation. Optimus looks pleased as well.

*Over coms* _"Optimus is everything alright?"_ Asks a voice from Optimus

"Yes Rachet everything if fine. The vault is safe and will be brought back to base soon. For now please wait till I call for a ground bridge." Replied Optimus to his absent team mate I assume.

He steps forward and looks directly at me. "It is an honor to be in the presence of Solus Primes greatest creation. I do not wish to offend you, but how are you Solus Primes greatest accomplishment?" I smile at this and walk toward him. I stop in front of him and the Matrix inside of Optimus starts to respond to the my presence. Optimus looks down at where the Matrix is and then at me before realizing what it means. I take a few steps back and write my name in the dirt with my claws.

"It seems that I am no longer the last of the primes. It is a great honor that I welcome you to earth, Shadow. Sparkling of Solus Prime, and future Prime."

 **/LINE\\\**

After a while the others woke up and Optimus started explaining who I was since I still was incapable of speech. I carried the small life form, who I learned was a human named Miko, through a portal that brought us to a strange complex. It was clearly big enough to hold all of the cybertronians, there was a large computer that had multiple green screens with multiple maps and other data on it. On the floor there was that symbol all the others had on them somewhere, the symbol of the Autobots. I move towards an elevated platform with Miko still on me, I notice two other humans on the platform staring at me with their mouths open in shock. I pick up Miko with my tail and place her next to them and walk towards Optimus as he finished explaining who I was.

"So now we have another Prime on the team?" Asks the blue one. "But how can that thing be a Prime? I mean it can't even transform." Asks the green one, I give a low growl at this. I am not a thing, but I am tired. I close my optics and prepare to enter enter sleep mode.

"Shadow was injured in a fight before he was put in the vault." Explained Optimus "It would stand to reason that the injuries he received are preventing him from speaking and if possible, transform. As for Shadow being a Prime, that is not entirely true or false. Before he was put into stasis Shadow was in the process of earning the title of Prime. From what I have gathered, Shadow had completed most of his tasks, but has more to accomplish before earning the title of Prime. Rachet, I believe it would be best if Shadow received a proper medical examination."

"Very well but I would need him to enter stasis before I-" He stops when he sees me lying down and almost asleep in front of the stairs. "Never mind." He said as he walked towards the sleeping Prime. After doing a scan Rachet confirmed that I was unable to transform, however he couldn't even begin to attempt repair due to my anatomy being extremely complex. He couldn't do any type of repairs, and that the only one who could fix me, was Solus Prime herself.

 **Time Skip**

Once I am alone in this control room, I can't help but feel saddened, everyone from my past was gone. and I was the only one left. Then a thought occurs to me, the past. That's it! I quickly stand up and move in front of the ground bridge, I close my optics and focus, it must still be active, hopefully. Once I find what I'm looking for Optimus walks in and sees me. "Shadow what are you doing?" He asks in a calm tone. My optics widen and glow purple as a let out a roar, the waves activate the ground bridge, only now it was purple as well. I turn towards Optimus and motion him forward, he hesitates for a moment before we both walk through the portal and disappear.

 **/LINE\\\**

As we step out of the portal I feel a surge of energy within me. Optimus looks around amazed at what was around him, but for me, it was a nightmare I could only stare in shock. We had arrived on Cybertron, only this was horrifying, the planet was decimated. Ruined structures protruded from the ground, it appeared to be reduced to waste, a feeling of dread filled me as I stared at my dead planet. There was nothing left, it was a wasteland, I remember how bright the planet had been. Light covered the buildings, energy surged throughout the planet, and I could look in any direction and see something amazing. This, was horrifying. I look at Optimus, my optics practically begging for an answer to what happened, Optimus gave a sad look before explaining what had caused this devastation. As he explained what happened, I grew more and more enraged, all this, because some arrogant fool DIDN'T GET WHAT HE WANTED!

I was so angry I could, I could, I didn't get to finish my thought as I opened my maw and my blaster shoots at full strength, a beam of energy shoots across the ground towards a semi-intact building far in the distance. The ground beneath the beam had melted from the heat as it flew by, the moment the beam hit the building, a blinding white light covered the area, the building, had been vaporized, along with the ones surrounding it. Optimus looked it shock as I moved towards a specific direction, Optimus soon followed.

After a while we arrive at an strange hidden hatch, to anyone else it would just seem like a pattern on the ground. As I approach the door lights up and slowly opens, a stairway descends into the depths of Cybertron. As we descend, more and more lights start to turn on, when we reach the bottom there is only a single blinking green light. I walk over and press it, as soon as I do the entire room is lit up to reveal a lab, complex machines covered the area and there were things so complex that I couldn't even put it into words. "By the Allspark, the lab of Solus Prime." Said Optimus in amazement. As we move further into the lab I notice more and more destroyed areas, annoyed by this I activate the auto repair function, turret like devices extend from the ground and scan the area, they soon shoot a beam of turquoise energy, soon enough the broken areas were good as new. Finally we reach the room I had been searching for, the room where I had seen my carrier join the Allspark.

A few tears fall from my optics before I pull up a holographic display on a computer to show Optimus what I had planned. He looks at the screen, "I see, so you plan to use the repair function in the lab to help restore you completely." I nod and we start to look for the necessary components.

After finding about half the necessary items I see Optimus trying to move a large piece of metal, I move to assist him and we both manage to move the metal back into place. As I make sure the metal was properly in place, I hear Optimus gasp, I turn towards him. He was staring at something in front of him, I move so I am able to see, and what I see causes me to stare in shock.

Right in front of us was a stasis pod similar to my own, only it wasn't empty, inside the pod, was Solus Prime herself, and she was still alive.

* * *

 **Hey everybody, deathbytaco1 here, if you are reading this then you either read the story or just skipped it, any way to those who read the story and liked it I'm glad, for those who didn't like it well that's your choice.**

 **Anyway if you are still interested in this story here's a little glimpse at what's to come.**

Megatron looked at grey and black Cybertronian and narrowed his optics, "And who are you supposed to be?" The bot narrowed his eyes and smirked "Your worst nightmare!" He says before charging at Megatron.

.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE COMBINED!?"

.

"Not only do I sense one disciple of Primus, but multiple Primes!" Yelled Unicron in rage.

.

"What do you mean it's gone, what happened to the Forge!?" Said a female voice clearly trying to stay calm and failing.

.

"I'm sorry I think I might have miss heard you, did you say you broke my Star Saber?"

.

A red and orange female Cybertronian resembling Arcee turns to face team prime, she smirks before she transforms into a bird resembling a Phoenix and bursts in flames.

.

 **"UNICRON!"** Yelled a powerful voice from the well of Allsparks, everyone turned to see who spoke, and Unicron turned to see who dared to address him, but stopped in surprise. He narrowed his optics, and spoke with pure hatred **"Primus."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Shadow pov**

Once I get over the shock of seeing my carrier I move in front of her stasis pod and start looking over the controls. Seeing as how I have paws instead of hands I won't be able to operate the controles, I push Optimus towards the controles to do it for me. He started to type in comands as I move next to him, as he typed I kept jumping in anticipation.

The stasis pod opens and the room filled with steam, once it clears I watch as Solus Prime walks out of the pod. She stretches and when she finishes she looks around. "Strange, I thought this place had been destroyed." She said a bit confused, she then turns and stops when she spots me, she gasps before smiling, "SHADOW!" She shouts with joy and runs over to me before pulling me into a hug. "My little Sparkling I'm so happy your alright." Normally I would have returned the hug but I was unable to in this form.

She releases me and was about to speak but stopped when she saw Optimus, "Oh, sorry, I wasn't aware you brought someone else." Now that I had other Cybertronians to compare her to, Solus Prime was about the same height as the yellow one back on Earth.

Optimus once he got over his shock, bowed in front of her, "It is an honor to meet you Solus Prime. I am Optimus Prime, during your absence I was the last of the primes."

Solus gave a small laugh, "You don't have to bow, it is good to see that there are still Primes." She looked at Optimus's chest piece for a moment, "I see you have the Matrix of Leadership within you. That means Primus himself made you a Prime." Optimus stands back up.

"Yes, Primus gave me the Matrix, before he went into stasis." Solus looked shocked, Optimus then explains what had happened since she was gone. Since I already knew what happened I decided to look around for anything I could use to heal. Unfortunately after a several hours I found nothing to help me, I did however find something that might help. I found Solus Primes second forge, while not as powerful as the real forge it was still powerful. I pull the forge onto my back before heading back to my Carrier and Optimus to let her know what I found. Once I return I find the two had finished talking and Solus was having him clarify something.

"So let me get this straight, he started a war because he didn't get what he wanted?" She said in annoyance, Optimus responded with a nod, Solus gained an annoyed expression before clenching her fist, "If I had my forge right now." I make a howling noise to get their attention and I drop the forge in front of me. She smiles and picks it up, "I'll be back in a few minutes." She gives a small wave before walking outside. For the next few hours the only noise we could here were the sounds of explosions, shredding metal, and shouts of anger. I'm also sure I heard what I can only assume were several Insecticons meeting VERY unpleasant ends at the hand of my Carrier.

She came back in with an honest to Primus smile on her face, "I feel better, so, what do we do now?" She asked as she put her forge on her back.

"Now we return to earth." Solus and I nod as we follow Optimus back to where we arrived earlier. Once there I move in front of them, my Optics turn purple and I unleash another howl, a Purple Space Bridge once again appears in front of us. Optimus and I walk through first.

 **/LINE\\\**

 **Earth**

We exit the portal and we arrive back in the base, it also seemed we had arrived at the exact moment that everyone was in the control room, great, I can introduce them to my Carrier all at once. Once I move out of the portal, the blue one spoke up, "Optimus, where have you and Shadow been? We've been looking all over for you."

"We have been out of communications range for some time, bringing back someone who was thought lost forever." Optimus motions towards the portal as Solus Prime walks through, once she is out of the portal it closes and she looks around. "It is my honor to introduce to you all, Solus Prime." The Autobots stare at her in shock as Solus looks around at the base.

"This is a strange base but I could see how it could be useful." She said before looking at the other cybertronians. "Greetings, I am Solus Prime." She gave a bow before looking back at them, they each had a shocked expression on their face. I gave a small chuckle, I wonder how the decepticons will react to seeing her? I move next to my Carrier and nudge her, she looks down and smiles at me, "Of course, let's see what I can do about your T-cog.

While the others were still coming to realize that Solus was here, Optimus brought Solus and I to a large empty room which they called the SAFE. He then left to brief his team on what happened, "Alright, let's see what the problem is." She held out her forge and blue energy flowed from it to me. I felt a surge of energy course through my veins, blue holographic screens of all shapes and sizes start to appear around me. I immediately got worried when a few of them were red, Solus looked over the red areas before letting out a sigh of relief. "The good news is the damage isn't as bad as I thought, your self repair program should have these fixed up soon enough. Then you can give your carrier a proper hug." She smiled and looked me in the eyes as the screens disappeared.

I smiled and moved next to her and gave a hug as best I could. Before anything else could happen I hear a familiar voice, "Shadow!" I turn and spot the human from yesterday, Miko if I remember correctly, being followed by the other two humans. I was immediately happy to see the female human because she seemed interesting.

Solus looked at me confused before looking at Miko then back to me, "Aw, did you make a friend?" She asked with a smile and I nod. Miko stops in front of me and I lay down so my muzzle is in front of her again.

Solus looked down at Miko, "So, how do you know my Sparkling?" She asked with a smile.

Miko looked up at my Carrier a bit confused, "Who's Sparkling?"

Solus laughed before responding, "Sparkling is not a name, I'm referring to Shadow. In your language Sparkling is like child, I apologize for the confusion. So how do you know my son?" Miko then explained what happened when she woke me up from stasis, Solus was happy that I was able to take down those drones so easily. Miko was more than happy to explain my destructive power.

Once she finished Miko decided to ask a few more questions, "How come he can't talk?"

"It's because his voice box is modified in this form, this allows his howls to have unique abilities. I'm sure Shadow wouldn't mind showing you all if you like?" I had no problem showing them if they wanted. Miko immediately agrees and I stand up and move away from them, I let out a howl and a ground bridge portal appears in front of me, "One thing he can do is make ground bridge portal or a space bridge if he uses more energy." The portal vanishes and I switch the functions to the second one and let out another roar which was longer and was visible, the sonic waves hit the wall causing it to crack before exploding. "The second setting allows him to use a sonic attack that can destroy most materials."

"That's awesome!" I stop the howl and give a smile at Miko's excitement.

"There are more he can do but we are still working on those ones." She stood up and stretched her arms, "Now on to more important matters, if we are going to stay here then I think it's time we go see what this world is like, ready Shadow?" I nod and we were about to leave but the taller human speaks up.

"Woah woah woah!" He said getting are attention, "You can go out like that you'll cause a panic!"

"Yeah on earth you need a disguise in order to blend in." Said the small human, I look at my Carrier who thought for a moment before looking at the small human. Her eyes flash green.

"Very well, I will wait till we have more appropriate forms for the planet." After that the kids then had to head home and get ready for school tomorrow. I'm not sure what that is but it sounded interesting.

 **The next day**

Solus and I were waiting in the S.A.F.E. as she uploaded something into my T-Cog, since mine was still slightly damaged I couldn't transforms at the moment. I still wasn't able to turn into my bi-pedal form but I could at least transform into something else. Once she finished I start to transform, by body started t shrink and one it finished I look my self over in a reflective surface called a mirror. I now looked like a human, I was about as tall as Miko, my Jair was black and spiky, my 'skin' was pale, I had on black jeans and a black long sleeve shirt with white sleeves, and black shoes. The shirt had the symbols of a wolf on it. I had blues eyes but they each had a small white line on the top, I tried to speak but I still couldn't even make a sound.

I look up at Solus who looked down at my with a smile, "Now it's my turn." Her eyes glowed before she started to shrink once she finished she transformed into a female human with long black hair, her skin was slightly tanned, she had on a dark blue short sleeve shirt and black jeans, black fingerless gloves as well as black shoes on. Her forge had shrunk with her and rested on her back, her eyes were bright blue and also had a white line. She looked herself over before noticing her forge and snapping her fingers causing it to disappear. "Not bad, I think we're ready to see what this world is like." I before holding my hand out to create a small ground bridge portal for us to go walk through and we find ourselves in what I assume was the town, "Come on Shadow, lets go see what this place is like."

 **No pov**

Solus and Shadow make their way into town and start to look around, they were a bit oblivious to some of earths customs. Such as walking in the middle of the road and causing cars to swerve and crash. The two cybertronieans were walking when a yellow sports car drove up next to them and the window rolled down to reveal Vince the local school bully.

"Hey hot stuff." He said to Solus, "Whadda you think of my ride?" He said in an obvious attempt to flirt with Solus.

The Prime rolled her eyes before replying in an annoyed tone, "Not interested." She and Shadow started walk forwards but Vince drove next to them again.

"Come on, why don't you-"

He never got to finish his sentence because Solus grabbed the side of his car and lifted the car into the air, the bully started to freak out, "I believe I said I was not interested, now leave me and my son alone." She said sounding VERY angry. With little effort she flipped the car upside down and kicked it across the ground towards an empty parking lot. "Arrogant human." Solus said and Shadow nodded in response.

Thankfully no one was around to see this and no camera was able to see it happen either.

They eventually made their way towards the school the kids were in just before school was ending. Solus was interested in the cars in front of the school so she lifted up one of them to examine it. Thankfully nobody was around to see it but Shadow wanted to look at the school so he walked inside and started to look around. He stopped when he saw Raf sitting at a table while on his computer, he smiled and walked over to the small human and tapped him on the shoulder.

Raf looked at the young prime in confusion, not knowing it was Shadow. "Um, can I help you?" He asked politely. Shadow thought for a moment before pointing at Raf's computer as his eyes lit up. Raf turned to look back at his computer before his eyes widened, on the screen was Shadow in his wolf form and Solus Prime as well before the image transformed into their human forms. "Shadow?" Raf asked in absolute shock, he responded with a nod, he also pointed outside and Raf saw the human form of Solus lifting a car over her head. "Oh boy." Raf said in worry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Hello, just a quick Authors Note, I'm glad that people like this story and I wanted to respond to reviews. I had planned on doing it last chapter but I forgot, anyway before I get to that I have a small problem, I have no idea what I should make Solus's vehicle mode be. I already have one for Shadow but I have no idea what I should do for her. So I would appreciate any** **suggestions from my readers, if you have an idea what she should be let me know, thank you.**

 **Anyway, now onto reviews!**

 **GirlWhoLovesAnime: When I saw your review I laughed and then got really happy you gave me cookies, I've read a few of your stories before and I enjoyed them. I hope you continue to read my story and enjoy it. Also thank you for the cookie, I now give you cookies *Gives you cookies***

 **StayinFrosty212: When I saw your review I smiled, I managed to get someone who doesn't** **usually read something like this to enjoy my story. If that isn't an accomplishment then I don't know what is. I hope you continue to read my story and enjoy it.**

 **ztron24: Hope you enjoy!**

 **So yeah, this chapter took a lot longer to make than I wanted it to, hope you** **enjoy.**

* * *

 **No pov**

Raf quickly dragged Shadow into a secluded part of the schools library, after making sure they were alone Raf turned to look at Shadow who looked at the young human confused. "What are you doing here!?" Raf whispered urgently to the young Prime. Shadow just tilted his head in response, "Right, you can talk at the moment." He thinks for a moment before looking out the window seeing the human form of Solus still examining the car, "Can you go get her?" Shadow looks out the window before nodding and leaving. After a few minutes Raf sees Shadow walk back into the library with Solus Prime.

Once Solus sees Raf she smiled and walked over to him, "Hello, you're Rafael if I remember correctly?"

"Um, yes miss Prime, but you can call me Raf if you like." He said nervously.

Solus gave a small smile, "No need to be nervous, and you can call me Solus if you want. So, what do you need? I imagine you didn't send my son to come and get me for no reason."

"Optimus said you shouldn't draw attention to yourselves, he said the Autobots should be robots in disguise."

"But we are in disguise, I don't see the problem."

"Well you are in disguise but humans don't have enough strength to lift up cars with one hand."

"Oh, perhaps we still require some additional information about human cultures." She thought for a moment before coming to a decision, "Raf, I would like you, Miko, and Jack to teach us about human life." She said with a smile.

Raf was surprised but quickly regained himself, "But, we're in school right now, we can't."

Solus sighed, "Very well we shall wait for you to finish school and then you can help us." She looks around the room at the books, "This room should provide entertainment until you are ready."

After that the two human cybertronians spent the rest of their time at school's library reading books about mythology, Solus noted that the creatures in human mythology resemble Predicons. The two were so interested in the books that they ended up reading the whole mythology section of the library in under and hour. Once they placed all the books back a loud bell range throughout the school signaling the end of the school dsy. Soon enough Raf came back with Miko and Jack.

"So why are we in the library again." Jack asked.

"Yah this place is so boring." Complained Miko.

"But we came all this way to see you three." Miko and Jack turned to see the cybertronian humans standing there, "Hello Jack, hello Miko. How have you two been?"

The two humans looked confused, "Um, who are you?" Miko asked.

"Oh, right you wouldn't recognize us in this form, we were much taller when you met us at the Autobot base." Solus smiled before the humans dawned a look of shock and realization. After a few minutes a freaking out and asking questions the children calmed down and asked what they were supposed to do. "Well, I want you three to teach us about human culture."

The three humans were surprised and confused why she wanted them to teach her and Shadow about human culture. Solus explained how she wanted to understand humans a bit more, they agreed. Jack however had to stop by his house so Shadow went with him to help.

 **Shadow pov**

I follow Jack to his house, these structures they live in are shaped funny. Once we enter I'm told to wait in the area known as the living room while he went to put his stuff away. When he finishes we were about to leave but another human walked through the door, I was about to activate my weapons but I stopped when I heard what she said. "Jack I'm home! I got out early." She announced before turning and seeing Jack and I. "Oh, I didn't realize you brought a friend."

"Oh, yeah, this a friend I made at school. He's, um, a mechanic for the Auto Club." I don't know what a mechanic is but I'm certain I wasn't one of them.

She walks over to me and looks me up and down, I tilt my head in confusion before smiling and waving, I think she was trying to guess what kind of person I was, I also hear her mumble about her hoping I'm not a bad influence. "Well, it's nice to meet a friend of Jacks, I'm June, and you are?" She hold out her hand so I look at it before I look at her confused.

Jack intervenes, "Oh, Shadow isn't able to speak and isn't from around here. He isn't use to some of our customs like hand shakes."

"Oh, I see." She looks back at me, "Here it's a greeting and a sign of courtesy to shake hands with someone you meet." I think for a moment, interesting custom, I hold my hand out and hold hers, "Now you shake." We both raise our hands and lower them before letting go. We look at one another before she asks a question, "Do you know sign language?" I shake my head not familiar with that language. "Well if you're interested I can teach you if you like so you can talk to us properly." My eyes widen, I could talk again!? I nod and smile in response before Jack spoke up.

"That's great you'll be able to talk again."

"Again?" June said with a raise eyebrow, "What do you mean again?"

"Um," Jack took a moment to respond, "Shadow was injured a while ago and it's not clear if he'll be able to talk again."

"Oh. If you want a second opinion I can take you to the hospital to get you looked at."

Before I could respond Jack intervened. "We actually have to get back to the Auto Club meeting now mom sorry, come on Shadow let's go!" We run out the door and I wave goodby before I open a portal and we jump through, thankfully nobody saw the portal open and close. We jump out the other side and land back near the school, I was overjoyed that I might be able to speak while my voice was gone. "Oh man that was close, try not to let my mom examine you, she's a pretty good nurse and will know something's up with you." I nod in response before we head back inside to the others and my Carrier. "We're back."

"What took you so long?" Miko asked.

"My mom showed up and started asking questions about Shadow, but I think she bought it, so what do we do now?"

 **HONK HONK**

We all turn and look at a yellow and black car, a dark green car, as well as a blue motorcycle that showed up. The humans look at each other before telling us to stay here, they went over to the vehicles as we waited. After a few minutes I noticed an interesting looking vehicle, I got my Carriers attention and pointed at the vehicle. "Oh? Do you like that vehicle?" She asked me and I nod in response. "Then we shall acquire it so I can upload it to your T-cog." She said with a smile as we both watched the vehicle drive away. "Come Shadow." The two of us run towards the street till we turn the corner and chase after the vehicle.

 **No pov with the Autobots and kids**

"I'm sorry I think my audio receptors are damaged, did you just say Solus Prime and Shadow are here?" Arcee asked.

"Yup." Miko replied happily. "There right-" She pointed back towards the school only to see they were gone, "-there."

"Where did they go?" Jack asked.

"Arcee to base, we have a problem."

* * *

The two Primes chased after the car till it stopped at a gas station, the two walked up to the vehicles, once they found the vehicle Shadow wanted, Solus scanned the vehicle and saved the digital copy to the Forge. "Perfect, now we have your vehicle mode." Solus said as the two walked away from the gas station and back towards the school, but to their surprise the humans were gone, "Perhaps we should explore this place for the time being, Shadow."

Shadow nods before Solus materialized her forge and pointed it at Shadow, she stopped however when she noticed shadow glaring a strange purple vehicle drive by. "What's wrong?" A moment later Solus used the bond she shared with Shadow and understood why he was annoyed with this vehicles, "I see, why don't we see if these drones can offer any challenge." Solus held her hand out causing the drones communication systems to short out so there won't be only interruptions.

Once Solus and Shadow dealt with the unfortunate Vehicons they made their way back into town till they were spotted by Miko and Bulkhead. "There you two are!" She shouted catching their attention. Shadow perked up once he heard Mikos voice, Shadow seemed to like Miko and how energetic she was. "We've been looking all over for you two!"

"Oh, our apologies." Solus replied, "Shadow here saw an Earth vehicle he wanted to scan, so we acquired the schematics a moment ago."

"Wait I thought he couldn't transform?" Bulkhead added.

"Well, he can't transform into his bot mode, vehicle and beast are another story." Solus informed the two.

"Dude show me!" Miko said exitedly causing Shadow to grin, he looked at his carrier with pleading eyes.

"Very well." Solus summoned her forge and pointed it at Shadow, a bright blue energy covered the young Prime. A moment later the familiar sight of his beast mode appeared, his optics snapped open before he transformed into a black and grey Lamborghini Roadster. Shadow did a donut before opening the passenger side door and honking twice, Solus laughed and looked at Miko. "It seems Shadow wants to give you a ride Miko."

"Awesome!" Miko got out of Bulkhead and hopped into Shadow before closing the door and racing down the street.

"Um, was that really the best thing to do?" Bulkhead asked.

"Don't worry, Miko will be fine, I made Shadow to be as stronger than several of the original Primes. Miko will be perfectly fine with him, and if anything happens he will be more than capable of protecting her." Solus stated before getting into the driver seat, "Now, lets head back to the base. Oh, and I'll be driving." Before Bulkhead could reply Solus created a blue energy around her hands and gripped the steering wheel. The energy spread over Bulkhead giving Solus full control, she slammed the gas pedal and laughed a bit as Bulkhead screamed in terror at the Primes driving skills.

Shadow raced down the street, which was surprisingly empty, as Miko started playing Rock music from the radio. "Woohoo!" She said excitedly as they raced down the street, "Oh man, this is so cool, first I meet giant robots, then I meet a giant robot wolf! Can this get any better!?"

Shadow would be smirking if he could before he opened a ground bridge and drove through it.

* * *

Bulkhead was nervously walking around the base while Solus, in her bot mode, was making adjustments to the medical chamber to improve efficiency and use less Energon than before. As well as add a restoration mod for emergencies. "They've been gone for hours!" Bulkhead said in worry, "They should be back by now."

"Bulkhead I assure you that Miko is fine." Solus stated not looking away from her work.

"How can you be so sure?"

"As I said before, I made Shadow with my own Spark and Forge, so I know more than anyone what he is capable of. He will keep Miko safe no matter what, after all he has grown a liking to her."

"Really? But he's only know her for a few days."

"She woke him up from stasis allowing him to be reunited with me." She let out a sigh. "Shadow, he didn't have any friends on Cybertron, just the other Primes and Primus. Shadow always wanted to visit other planets and meet other life. In addition to waking him up, Shadow also seems to like Mikos energetic nature, it is a lot like his growing up."

"So he just wants a friend?"

"Correct, and he will do everything in his power to keep his friends and family safe."

"Still..."

"Perhaps it would ease Bulkhead if we at least contact Shadow and check on them." Optimus offered as he walked into the room. Solus stopped working and looked at Optimus and let out another sigh.

"Very well." She closed her eyes and reached out to Shadow with their bond, a moment passed before she opened them again. "They are coming back now." A ground bridge opened up and Shadow drove out of it, the window lowered and Miko popped out, she had on several bead necklaces of every color, aviator glasses, a small American flag sticking out of her left pig tail, and a headband that read _"Hollywood Star!_ _" o_ n it.

She lifted up her sunglasses and looked around. "Oh man, world tour's over." She said disappointedly getting out of Shadow who transformed back into beast mode and walked up to Solus.

"You seem to like your new vehicle mode." Solus said patting his head.

"Miko!" Bulkhead said in relief, "You're okay."

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked, "Shadow and I traveled all over the place, we went to Hollywood, Rome, Tokyo, and a bunch of other places!" She said excitedly.

"Oh? Sounds like you had quite the adventure." Shadow nodded to his carrier before his optics narrowed and he let out a growl as he looked at the elevator.

A moment later Agent Fowler walked out, "Prime!" He shouted, "I'm getting reports of-" Agent Fowler stopped when he saw Shadow and Solus, Shadow glaring at him sending a shiver up his spine. "What is Sam Hill is that thing!?" Fowler said in shock as he took a few steps back.

Shadow growled louder and took a few step forwards cracking the floor before Solus spoke up, "Identify yourself or I will have Shadow terminate you." She said with narrowed optics, clearly not happy with his choice of words to describe her son.

"Solus Prime." Optimus said urgently getting her attention, "This is special Agent William Fowler, our designated human liaison."

Solus looked at Agent Fowler, her optics remained narrowed. "Shadow." The young Prime stopped growling and moved aside as Solus walked up to Fowler and looked down at him. "The next time you refer to my son as 'that thing', I won't stop him. Am. I. Clear." She asked with narrowed optics.

"Y-yes ma'am." Agent Fowler said nervously.

"Good." She walked back over to Shadow and sat down next to him.

Agent Fowler regained himself before addressing Optimus, "Care to introduce your new friends?" He asked.

"Agent Fowler, this is Solus Prime, and her son Shadow, a young Prime in training. They are two of the first Cybertronians to ever exist."

Fowler looked at them in shock, he shook it away before turning back to Optimus, "Good to see you have more team mates, but we're getting reports of strange readings near one of our Arctic research facilities, I need your team to investigate."

"Understood, we will send a team immediately."

"Good." He looks at Shadow and Solus before walking to the edge of the platform. He cleared his throat, "I apologize for my earlier comment, I'm use to seeing giant robots, not giant robotic wolfs. I hope you can forgive me?"

Shadow and Solus looked at each other before smiling, "Very well, you are forgiven, but please do try not to call Shadow an it, he hates it when other do that."

"Of course." Agent Fowler then took his leave and the bots went to prepare for departure.

* * *

Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Shadow walked through the snow covered ground looking for the source of the strange readings. Bulkhead held the scanner as ice cold winds bombarded the three mechs as they closed in on their prize.

"[Buzzing]?" Bumblebee asked Bulkhead.

"No we're not there yet, but it should be just past this ridge Bumblebee." Bulkhead replied. The three made their way to the edge of the small cliff before sliding down the side, once there Bulkhead held up the scanner and narrowed his optics. "I don't get it, these reading are off the meter." Bumblebee looked to the left and saw a mysterious shape trapped in the ice.

"[Buzzing whirring]!" He said excitedly and motioned the others towards it.

Once they were all above the mysterious object Bulkhead put away the scanner. "What the?"

Shadow tilted his head before opening his maw, a continuous stream of fire shot out and started melting the ice around the object. While still trapped in a thick layer of ice the bots lifted the object up as a ground bridge appeared next to them. They brought the object into the S.A.F.E. where several heating lamps were already set up and ready to be activated. Solus had several computers set up nearby so she could monitor the object once it was unfrozen.

Once everyone was gathered in the control room, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Shadow were each in the middle of defrosting procedure. Shadow was being examined by Soulus since Shadows biology was considerably different then normal Cybertronians.

"I told you Doc, we're fine." Bulkhead stated as he removed the two hoses from his chest piece and stood up.

"The only way to be certain you're fine Bulkhead is to endure standard defrosting procedure. You know prolonged exposure to sub-zero conditions can cause permanent system damage." Ratchet countered and placed his hand on Bulkheads shoulder to keep him from getting up.

"Ratchet?" Optimus said as he and Arcee walked over, "Have you learned anything more about our arctic find?"

"Not yet." He replied walking over to a computer, "The pod can't be opened while its frozen solid."

 **Meanwhile**

As the heating lamps were slowly melting the ice, scraping sounds could be heard coming from an area where the ice was gone, a moment later a crack formed on the side before it burst open to reveal razor sharp claws.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Hello and welcome to my latest chapter for Legacy of Solus! I'm sorry this took so long to make but I have been busy beyond belief.** **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter, but first reviews!**

 **Zyownis: I will, enjoy the chapter!**

 **ztron24: She is a four wheeler, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Now onto the story!**

* * *

Shadow was sitting next to Solus as Ratchet had just activated the ground bridge and was explaining to him, Arcee, and Optimus, how long they could be in an arctic environment. Shadow was joining because his fire based weapons could lower the chances of freezing.

Shadow lifted his head when Bulkhead and Bumblebee drove into the command center, both came to a stop as Jack, Miko, and Raf exited.

"Miss us Doc Bot?" Miko asked as Bulkhead and Bumblebee transformed into their bipedal forms.

Ratchet frowned "Should't they be in school?"

"On Saturday?" Miko replied, "We have the whole weekend off to spend with you." Miko finished while walking past the medical bot.

Jack walks up to Arcee, "I wasn't expecting to carpool. What gives Arcee?" Jack asked his guardian.

"Sorry jack, but Optimus, Shadow, and I are going on exploration duty." She explained.

"Too bad. It's a beautiful day for a ride, and I would hate for you to feel guilty for leaving me indoors." Jack said crossing his arms with a smirk as he gave Arcee and amused look.

"Arctic exploration duty." Arcee clarified.

"Indoors where it's warm." Jack said walking to where Miko was.

"The Arctic? I've always wanted to see snow." Raf said excitedly.

"I would invite you to join, Rafael. But the conditions are much to extreme, even for we Autobots." Optimus explained.

"I...understand." Raf said sadly looking down.

Optimus nodded to him before turning towards the ground bridge only to stop. He looked back at Raf "But, I will bring you back snowball." Optimus said with a smile immediately cheering up Raf.

"That would be awesome!" Raf said excitedly.

Optimus, Shadow, and Arcee walkthrough the vortex and disappear. "Transport complete." Ratchet states as he turns back towards the controls, only for sparks to fly out of them as it starts to smoke. Ratchet covered his face from the sparks before looking at the controls, "By the Allspark!" Ratchet said in shock. The Ground Bridge controls just shorted out. "Bulkhead! Bumblebee!" He shouted at the others, "I need you here, now!"

As they exited the ground bridge, the three look around,

Shadow Barked a response as he shook the snow off of him.

"I don't think we have to worry about that Shadow, we won't be here for too long." Optimus said looking around.

Arcee looked up at Optimus, "What did he say?"

"I do not yet have a clear understanding of how he communicates, I believe he was asking about when the storm will end."

"Oh."

The group made there way to where Shadow, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead found the mystery item. The large hole Shadow created to get it out. Soon the group started to look around for any clews as to what they found.

* * *

"We most certainly have a problem." Stated Ratchet as he looked at the sparking circuit boards to see there where parts seemingly like a bite was taken out of them. "But what could have caused this?" Ratchet asked as the light in the base flickered.

"Or that?" Bulkhead asked.

Solus walked into the room with an annoyed look on her face, "Can someone tell me why the power keeps cutting out!?" She asked clearly annoyed, "I'm trying to work on something important!"

"We're trying to find out what it is at the moment." Ratchet looked at the circuit board in his hand, "It could be the main grid. Hopefully it isn't a substation malfunction." Ratchet hoped.

Solus looked at the circuit board with narrowed optics, "A simple malfunction would not cause such damage unless it was sabotaged. So unless one of you is responsible for this I doubt it." Solus stated as Raf walked into the room.

"Hey guys!" He called out. "Look what I found."

"We're busy!" Ratchet said in annoyance only for a look of horror to appear on his face when he sees what Raf was holding. "Aah!" He screamed in fear

The other bots look at Raf and see him holding a scraplet in his arms. "Whoah! Whoah! Whoah!" Bulkhead said freaking out as the bots all took up defensive stances, Solus holding her Forge threateningly at them while the others had their blasters aimed at them.

"Hey! Hey!" Miko said as she and Jack got in front of Raf with their hands up. "What's with you guys?"

"Scraplet! Scraplet!" Bulkhead shouted in fear not lowering his weapon. The humans look confused at the name.

"What's a scraplet?" Raf asked.

"The most dangerous vermin to ever crawl upon the face of Cybertron." Ratchet said in a dark and fearful tone.

"I though I took care of all those things." Solus said nervously, silently wishing Shadow and his many weapons were here right now.

The humans looked at each other then looked at the scraplet, "This?" Jack scoffs, "Are you kidding me?" He asked not believing them.

"You're giant robots!" Miko said throwing her arms up, "Scrappy here is teeny." She said pointing out the size difference.

"You have no idea the damage that teeny thing can do!" Bulkhead shouted.

"Aw, he wouldn't hurt anything." Raf said, only for the Scraplet in his arms to open its eyes and look directly at the Autobots and Solus Prime. Not a moment later it opens its mouth revealing several rotating lines of blades that looked like they could shred anything to pieces. It jumps from Rafs arms and quickly crawls toward the bots as claws reveal themselves from its body.

It skittered across the ground towards them, Bumblebee and Bulkhead fire several shots but miss as the scraplet dodges them. Once it was close enough it jumped at Bee and latched onto his leg and started to eat through the paint and some of the metal on his legs. The humans now saw exactly what this thing can do. Bee fell to the ground at it kept eating, he grabbed the scraplet with his left hand only for to eat through his hand and start eating up his arm. Bee managed to knock it off and across the floor. The scraplet got up and looked at Bee again before skittering towards him again. It didn't make it to far thankfully because Raf took a nearby crowbar and started to beat on the scraplet over and over again until Jake stopped him. "Easy there killer." He said to Raf.

After a moment Raf calmed down and ran to check on his partner.

"Whoa, I did not see that coming." Miko said as she and Jack looked at the bots.

Raf ran over to Bee as Ratchet examined the injury. "I'm sorry Bumblebee. Bee buzzes a response, "Is he gonna be okay? Raf asked in worry for his friend.

"Only a mesh wound, he'll live." Ratchet stated.

"Now do you believe me!?" Bulkhead asked, "All screplets do is dismantle machinery, and eat anything metal, especially living metal!"

"Well, bug squashed, game over, right?" Jack asked hopefully looking at the bots.

"No." Solus stated in annoyance gripping her forge tightly. "There's never just one of these things, I have countless destroyed inventions to prove that." She stated. "But how did they get here?"

"I fear I know how." Ratchet added, "Follow me." Everyone quickly followed Ratchet to the S.A.F.E. to see the half unfrozen object they found in the arctic. Only difference being the gaping hole in the side of it. Ratchet walked up to it with the others to examine it, "It's a trap, a scrapple trap." He stated.

"An _empty_ scraplet trap." Bulkhead added nervously.

"Ejected into space eons ago, only to wind up in the arctic where the temperature kept them in stasis."

"Until we brought the thaw." Jack added.

"Now they're wide awake and ready to brunch." Miko finished.

"So...how many are we talking?" Raf asked.

"Thousands." Ratchet stated, "And the power malfunctions and ground bridge damage are a sure signs that their infestation is well underway."

* * *

Back in the arctic, Optimus was climbing down the side of a cliff while Shadow was examining the bottom for anything helpful, there didn't seem to be anything. As Optimus climbed down, his Autobot logo lit up blue. "Arcee?" He said over com links, "What's your status?"

 _"My sensor's going off, guess we should call for pick up before things get chilly."_

"Optimus to base, core temperature readings have reached the blue zone. Prepare to activate ground bridge." Optimus received only static and no response from Ratchet or anyone else at the base. Optimus knew that they wouldn't ignore his call, meaning something was wrong. He tried one more time but still received no response, "Arcee, meet me at the bottom of the cliff with Shadow, we cannot risk are temperatures getting to low." He let go of the cliff and dropped to the ground next to Shadow and waited for Arcee.

* * *

"Ratchet to Optimus, do you read me? We have a situation!" Ratchet said into the coms as the screen glitches out. "Scraplets have gotten into the com-link system!" He said with worry. "If we don't eradicate these creatures immediately, they will reduce the entire base to a scrapheap!"

"I say we bug out of here and let them keep it!" Bulkhead said and Bumblebee seemed to agree with him.

"Absolutely not!" Solus shouted, "If we don't fix the ground bridge then my sparkling, Optimus, and Arcee are going to freeze to death!"

"They will?" Jack asked.

"I thought he had a built in ground bridge?" Miko said remembering her trip with Shadow around the world. "Why not just use that to get them back here?"

"I was performing repairs on it before he was sent to the arctic, it won't work unless I can access it." Solus replied.

Miko walked over to her partner, "Bulkhead! You never run!" She tells him but Bulkhead looks down at her and shakes his head.

"Miko, you haven't seen a swarm of these things devour a bot. I have. The pic you apart from the inside out, going for the small, juicy bits first. Fuse by fuse, circuit by circuit, till there's nothing left, not even your optics!"

"You have to let us help." Jack stated.

"We're not made of metal." Raf added.

"Yeah, the scrapple's can't hurt us." Miko adds as well.

"Typically I find your fleshiness to be your least engaging quality. "Ratchet muttered. "But, it would seem to provide an advantage under these extremes."

"Okay good. So we pare off and as best we can. One bot and one human, I got your back Ratchet." Jack finished.

"I will assist Ratchet in the repairs." Solus said and Jack nodded.

"And we go on a bug hunt!" Miko said excitedly to Raf. Bulkhead and Bumblebee looked at each other nervously.

Several minutes passed since the others left, Jack stayed alert as Solus and Ratchet continued to work on fixing the ground bridge. "How's it going over there?" Jack asked the two.

"We've repaired the damaged conductors and rerouted the central conduits, but the ground bridge still won't receive power!" Ratchet shouted.

A loud clicking noise caught Jacks attention, he looked around till he saw a small swarm of scraplets on the wall. The scraplets all turn to look at Solus and Ratchet before showing their teeth, they released their grip on the wall and flew towards the two bots.

"Whoa! They fly!? You never said they could fly!" Jack shouted as the swarm flew towards them.

* * *

Shadow wasn't sure how long her could keep this up, he was currently letting out a continuous stream of fire from his maw to try and keep Optimus and Arcee warm. The fire also kept him warm but he couldn't do this forever. The fire died and Shadow fell to his stomach, letting out a weak growl he looked at Optimus and Arcee.

Arcee moved over and patted his head, "Thanks buddy." Shadow smiled as she pet him.

Optimus looked at the sensor to see it blink red, "Your efforts have taken our core temperature out of the blue zone, even if it is only temporary. I thank you." Optimus added.

Shadow was about to reply but his optics widen, the bond he felt with Solus was going crazy, with what energy he had left he bolted to his feet and looked around barking frantically.

"What's wrong with him?" Arcee asked.

"Shadow can tell something is very wrong back at base, his carrier is in danger."

* * *

Solus and Ratchet desperately tried to fight off the screplets as they bit into them, Jake was helping but there was only so much one human could do to help. Even with a fire extinguisher to freeze the scraplets, it was difficult.

"Ratchet!" Bulkhead shouted as he and the others ran into the room, "Get the patch kit, we're leaking energon like-what!" He said seeing the ever growing swarm of scraplets.

The swarm descended on the group once more only this time with even more voracity than before. Going for any part they could sink their robotic teeth into. The three humans tried to help but for every one they destroyed, two more took its place.

Solus grunted and stood up, with all her strength, the Prime lifter her Forge and slammed it into the ground. An energy wave shot in every direction from the impact and covered the area. All the scraplets short circuited and fell to the ground having been fried from the blast. Solus fell to her knees and panted, "I...hate...these things." She stated in annoyance.

"Was that all of them?" Jack asked hopefully, but the sound of scratching metal could be heard down the hall, and from the sound of it there were a lot more than what they just faced.

"Hardly." Ratchet told them, "These were just scouts."

The bots groan at the news. "So the rest of them know we're in here?" Bulkhead asked.

Ratchet nods, "And if we allow ourselves to become their next meal, Optimus, Arcee, and Shadow will never make it home. We must repair the ground bridge operational again." He stated grimly.

"Then we can send the scraplets anywhere on earth." Raf suggested

"Why not back to the arctic? We already know they don't do cold." Jack said holding up the fire extinguisher.

"Sweet!" Miko said happily, "One stop shopping!"

"Yes." Solus said getting her strength back. "Given the size and mass, the cold should be able to freeze them on contact." She leans against the wall, "But that's only if we can fix the ground bridge."

"Think!" Ratchet shouted at himself, "If the ground bridge is still down, there must be a breach in the energon fuel line." He realized.

Bumblebee groans from the wounds caused by scraplets, "If we weren't leaking, one of us could get back over there and fix it." Bulkhead complained, his wounds just as bad.

"Where do we find it?" Jack asked.

"And how do we fix it?" Raf asked as well.

The humans left leaving the bots alone, after a minute Bulkhead looked at Ratchet, "So, if we get-When we get the ground bridge open." He corrected himself, "Do we send the creepy crawlies out or bring our bots it?" He asked.

"Optimus, Arcee, and Shadow will be fresh meat. If we bring them in first, the scraplets will have no reason to leave we'll need bait." Ratchet replied.

"Where're we gonna get bait!" Bulkhead shouted, "The scraplets already helped themselves to everything in here!"

Solus gave a small laugh. "That won't be an issue." She said looking at them.

"Why not?" Bulkhead asked.

"Years ago, when I upgraded Shadow, I added a few certain weapons specifically designed to handle these miniature abominations. Should he come across a single one, he won't hesitate to use them. And knowing him, he will be through the ground bridge as soon as he sees it." She finished with a smile.

Her smile disappeared when the bot heard several loud metallic bangs from above them as the vent covers were sent flying. Soon scraplets started pouring out of the vents and flying above the bots.

Solus looked up at the scraplets in annoyance, "Jack, Raf, Miko. Please hurry."

* * *

Shadow, Optimus, and Arcee ran through the snow storm before coming to a stop, "This is the arrival location, if the ground bridge will open here, we must be ready for what ever is on the other side." Optimus stated Shadow and Arcee nod, Shadows eye turn white before two tubes stretch out from his back and connect to Optimus and Arcee. A glowing white substance started to move through them towards the Autobots. Shadow barked and Optimus nodded, he looked at Arcee, "Arcee, prepare for battle." She nodded and got ready for the ground bridge. Her arm blades appeared as she got ready, Optimus his blasters, and Shadow his claws. The moment it opened, they would charge through.

* * *

As the bots watched the growing number of scraplets, the humans came running towards them. "Ratchet!" Jack shouted, "All systems go!"

"Fire it up!" Miko shouted, pumping her fist up as she ran with the boys.

Ratchet, using what ever strength he had, managed to get to his feet and next to the controls. He grabbed the lever, "Ground bridge." He pushed the lever down as all the strength left him, "Activated." He said before falling to the ground.

The familiar sound of the ground bridge activated as the swirling green vortex appeared, not a moment later Shadow leapt through and skitted to a stop, he looked around till he spotted Solus and the others. Optimus and Arcee ran in behind him, only something was different about them. Their optic were now white, parts of their body were now white as well, such as their shoulders, lower arms, lower legs, and over their spark chamber was a white diamond like symbol. The stop behind Shadow and their optics widen when they see the others. All three look up at the army of scraplets above them.

Shadow grit his teeth in rage, he hated these things, activating the one weapon he knew would take care of them all, he looked at Optimus and barked.

Optimus nodded, "Arcee, we need to buy Shadow a minute to charge his weapon, take down as many as you can!" He ordered and Arcee nodded back.

Optimus aimed his blasters, now having white lights instead of blue, and fired several shots, only they were different then normal. Optimus fired twice as fast as before and to everyones surprise, the scraplets hit by the blasts stopped and just floated there.

Arcee held up her arms as a white energy covered her blades, she jumped off a wall and landed near her injured teammates. Several scraplets attempted to attack the injured bots only to be sliced in half by Arcee or stopped and floated there once the energy hit them. Arcee was moving like a blur as she stopped ever scraplet that got too close.

The humans and bots, aside from Solus who smiled, were shocked at how easily they were taking care of the scraplets. "How are they doing that?" Bulkhead asked watching his teammates fight off the scraplets.

"I will explain later." Solus replied, "Watch this, Shadow is almost done."

While Arcee and Optimus held off the miniature abominations, small white bolts of electricity started to shoot off of Shadow, a few more seconds pass before his optics snap open. What appeared to be two electrical conductors transformed on his front shoulders, he roared as the white electricity shot all around the room. Each bolt struck a scraplet making them freeze mid air. Once the lightning stopped the conductors disappeared as the scraplets were just floating there.

All at once, their eyes white as Shadow flicked the lever to the ground bridge with his tail and deactivated it. All the scraplets flew away and stuck to the wall before closing their eyes as their bodies collapsed into their heads becoming dormant.

The three still standing bots looked at the others, "So." Arcee said breaking the silence, "What'd we miss?"

The other sere shocked, no one said anything until Jack spoke up. "What...what just happened?" Jack asked looking at the scraplets on the wall nervously.

"Simple." Solus answered, "The weapons Shadow used are meant to rewrite a scraplets code and replace it with my new program. Now they are harmless unless Shadow or myself orders them to do something. The upgrades on the others are part of those weapons he transferred to them temporarily." Solus smiled, "Now, I believe some of us are in need of medical attention."

The three quickly moved the others to the medical area, which thanks to Solus was upgraded, once there Ratchet quickly told them what to do.

Repot bio-circuitry status."

"Levels are rising." Jack replied.

"Excellent." Ratchet comments before looking at Miko and Raf, "Rafael, keep a close watch on Bumblebee's electro-pulse monitor. Miko, check Bulkheads interface patch."

"It's steady." Raf replies.

"Looking good." Added Miko.

"Perhaps you should get some rest yourself, old friend." Optimus, now without the white armor and his optics back to normal, suggested to Ratchet. "You saved quite a lot of lives today." Optimus was hooked up to a machine to make sure no damage from the sub-zero temperatures.

"It...wasn't all my doing." He glanced at the others. "We're just fortunate that this infestation happened...on a Saturday." He finished with a smile.

"Our human friends may be small, but they are strong." Optimus stated.

Not a moment later Miko started screaming making everyone look at her. "Aaaaaaahhhhh!"

In response, Raf and Jack pullout their weapons and look around, "Scraplet!?" Jack asked looking fore it.

"Spider!" She shrieked, "Is it on me!?" She shrieked and ran away making various different posses as she ran away from the spider.

"Did she just scream like a little girl?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yup." Jack replied before looking at the wall of sleeping scraplets, "So...what are we gonna do with those?" He asked looking at the wall.

"I'm going to use them." Solus replied as she was using the medical equipment to repair herself. "I can make them into little drones that can build things, scout, or even destroy clutter. I used them all the time back on Cybertron. Shadow just loves playing with them as well." She smiled before ordering a scraplet to fly towards Shadow, who's optics widen as he jumps for it. He catches it with his teeth and crushes it and seemingly eats the remains.

"But won't you run out eventually?" Raf asked.

"If I have enough materials, I can program a few of them to make more drones with my programing of course. So no, I do not think I will run out anytime soon." She replied. Then she seemed to remember something, "Oh that's right, I have good news everybody." They all look at her, "Shadow T-cog will be fully repaired soon he will be able to communicate with you all."

"Alright!" Bulkhead said, "We're finally gonna see what you look like." He said bumping Shadow on the side. The others all gave a form of congratulations and excitement.

* * *

 **Deep space**

"Thanks for the ride." A female voice said as she looked out into open space from the cockpit of the cybertronian spacecraft. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come along."

"Don't mention it." A male voice replied, "Besides, an Autobot with your reputation, how can I just leave you on barren rock?" He asked with a smirk.

"And here I figured you were doing this out of the kindness of your heart, but I will admit, I do like you wreckers. I always love a good explosive." She replied smirking.

"You sound just like a wrecker. So, where am I taking you exactly?"

"I'm looking for a planet in a nearby solar system, got a message saying to go there to meet up with other Autobots. By the way I never got your name."

The bot smirked, "Wheeljack." He replied. "So, what's this planet called anyway?"

"Earth."


End file.
